


I Thought Friends Shared?

by DragonDreads (cjbage)



Series: Threesomes and Customs [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Mature Situations, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjbage/pseuds/DragonDreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends are supposed to share their toys,  right? Feron tries to talk Kolyat into sharing his.</p><p> </p><p>One-shot, NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought Friends Shared?

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: Bioware owns all of the Mass Effect Universe, including but not limited to the recognizable characters. There is no monetary gain from this work. All I am doing is playing around with their universe.
> 
> *** Please read the rest of the notes before reading the story ***
> 
>  
> 
> This is a one shot. It is pure smut and NSFW. Meant for mature audiences. If you are looking for a story with an actual plot, this is not it. Don't like multiple partners, move on to another story, lots of good ones out there.
> 
> This will not be an ongoing story.

* * *

* * *

 

Feron yawned as he walked the darkened streets of the Citadel. He had to meet a contact in the morning to get intel for Liara and was hoping to catch four maybe five hours of sleep in Kolyat's apartment. Lucky bastard, when Commander Shepard redecorated that huge apartment of hers, she offered him the old furniture. Kolyat told her hell yeah and then called him over to help move his old broken down,  second-hand shit out for the recycling unit to pick up. Then they had to break down and haul over the other furniture. So now Kolyat had a great couch, comfy chair,  and one hell of a nice bed. Too bad he wasn't going to be able to sleep in it.  
  
He snuck in it one time when Kolyat was at work, and when he came home to find Feron in it fast asleep, he got mad enough almost to shoot him. After that, he usually just crashed on the couch unless he knew for certain Kolyat was gonna be away for several hours. Unfortunately, tonight he was aware that Kolyat would be home so would have to bunk on the couch.  
  
When he reached Kolyat's door, he put in the key code.  The door remained locked. _Bastard changed the code from the last time I broke... visited_. Feron shrugged like it really mattered.  He opened his omni tool and ran the bypass hack,  within seconds the alarm was disabled, and the door slid open. After he walked in and the door slid shut he reset the alarm then headed for the couch.  
  
He stopped in his tracks at the sounds coming from the bedroom. The moans and groans, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, he heard Kolyat growling and hissing. "Fuck woman that feels so good."  
  
_That bastard had someone in there. Kolyat didn't tell me he had a girlfriend and Kolyat wouldn't bring a hooker back to his place. So who the hell was it? Who the hell cares,  I'm tired._  
  
Feron walked as quietly as he could to the couch and laid down, but the obscene sounds that came from the bedroom weren't stopping. Now he could hear the woman moaning. His pants were becoming rather uncomfortable,  not to mention he was becoming curious as to who it was. She apparently knew him since she kept moaning out "fuck me harder, Kol." He heard Kolyat let out several grunts before the noises stopped for a second then started up even louder than before.  
  
_Shit. I gotta see who it is._

He carefully sat up and removed his boots then eased his way over to the bedroom door, which stood partially opened. Drell had perfect eyesight in the dark as well as the light so he could see the two on the bed. Kolyat was sitting up against the headboard; the woman had her back to him, but he could see she was riding him hard. There was no technique; she was just fucking him. And by the sounds of it, they were both getting off on it.  
  
His breathing became faster as he watched Kolyat slide his hands down her back and cup her ass. She was a human, tiny waist, perfect sized ass that fit right into Kolyat's palms.  He watched as Kolyat lifted her off of him,  then toss her to the bed roughly rolling her over. Kolyat slapped her ass with a sharp crack of his hand. She hissed as he grabbed her hips and raised her up to her knees.  
  
Feron licked his lips and started to undo the clasps on his pants as he watched Kolyat line up his cock to the woman's entrance then slide right in with a grunt. He didn't even give the woman a chance to gasp before he was pulling back out and slamming back into her. Feron had a perfect side view of the action, but the damn woman had her face turned the other way.  
  
_Goddess of Oceans, he's fucking her brains out, and she loves it._ He took his cock into his hand and started to stroke himself.  Slow at first, but he was soon matching the punishing pace Kolyat had set. He was clenching his jaw tightly to keep himself from groaning aloud when he heard her scream and arched her back when she came. Kolyat kept pounding in her not stopping his hard use of her. "Shit, I'm coming."  
  
"Inside me, Kol," she moaned as she felt him come with his final thrust inside her.

"Fuck yeah." Kolyat hissed as he ground into her several times, his head thrown back and his hands were firmly gripping her hips.  
  
Feron fisted his cock hard. He was almost there but didn't want to explain the stains on the wall.  So he gritted his teeth and carefully eased his way a few feet to the bathroom where he leaned against the shower wall, pumped himself hard, imagining it was him fucking that human. His orgasm washed over him like a wave of searing heat, and he barely contained his own shout. After he cleaned himself off with a wet wipe and tossed it in the waste, he buttoned up his pants. _He still didn't know who that woman was,  but he's damn well gonna find out._

 

* * *

  
  
Feron's omni tool alarm went off a few hours later, and he jerked awake. _Shit,  I didn't mean to fall asleep._ He got up and slowly made his way to the bedroom door.  It was still partially open,  so he snuck in little by little so that he could see the other occupant. Only to see Kolyat was alone in the bed. _Damn it; she left when I was asleep._  
  
He didn't bother trying to sneak as he walked back out and raided Kolyat's fridge for food.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He turned around with a breakfast bar in his mouth,  a piece of fruit in one hand and the last bottle of juice in the other. "Getting something to eat before I have to talk to one of Liara's contacts.  What the hell does it look like I'm doing... fucking a human?" Feron bit the bar in half and watched as Kolyat dropped his brow ridges and clenched his fist.

"What do you mean by that?" Kolyat growled at him.  
  
Feron leaned back against the countertop. "Fuck me harder, Kol," Feron said in a rather high pitched voice. He stood there watching Kolyat's frills darken and expand,  his sub-vocals humming out a threat.

"What did you see?" He growled at Feron,  grabbing him by the front of the jacket.

"God's man, chill. I don't know who the hell she is, but you were going at it hot and hard last night. Who is she? Is she your girlfriend or something?"  
  
Kolyat grabbed a cup of his morning tea. "No,  she's not my girlfriend."

Feron waited, and when Kolyat didn't give any more info, he asked again. "So,  who is she?"

"None of your damned business." Kolyat shoved him out the way to get into the drawer for a spoon.

Feron bit into the apple and stared at Kolyat. "Well if she isn't your girlfriend, is she a whore? How much did it cost you? Give me her number."

He barely got the words out before Kolyat had him pinned to the cooling unit.  His growl menacing and the arm he had across his hyoid bone was pushing in tight and hard. It was only the fact that you couldn't strangle a drell because of that same bone that Feron could still breathe. "She is no whore. I won't repeat it, Feron,  mind your own business."  
  
Kolyat picked up his tea and went into the bedroom to get ready for work. Feron was still standing in the kitchen. _Like hell I'm going to mind my own business, I wanna know who that is. If she isn't his girlfriend, maybe I can get some of that too._

 

* * *

  
  
Feron snuck back in the following night, but the woman never showed.  Kolyat didn't seem upset or worried. Pissed that Feron decided to turn up in the middle of the night and wake him?  Yes, he was rather pissed at that. When she didn't show for almost the entire week, he almost gave up; until he heard Kolyat using his omni tool. The bastard was using his omni link so he couldn't listen to what the other person was saying but it sounded like he was making plans for the night.  
  
"No,  don't think it's a good idea to come here. That damn Feron is hanging around wanting to know who you are. Yeah, me too. How about your place tonight?" There was a relatively long pause where she must have been talking to him. "Shit,  then where?" He heard Kolyat let out a sigh. "Yeah I know it's not a good idea.  But damn it, it's been a week since I fucked you. Alright,  I'll see if I can get rid of him for a few hours anyway." He heard Kolyat give a short laugh. "It's not like we're going to be talking much. I plan on shoving my cock down your throat again tonight. You better suck me nice and hard. If you're a good girl, I'll even come in your mouth so you can have a tasty treat. Be here in 30 minutes, wear that short black dress with nothing under it."  
  
Feron's cock got hard faster than ever before when he heard Kolyat talking to that woman. His imagination ran wild as he thought of her doing that to himself. He had to find out who it was. That damn Kolyat needs to learn how to share. He heard Kolyat head to his bedroom door and made a leap toward the couch, barely making it in time to prop his feet up and pretend to be watching the show that was playing on the holo-screen.  
  
"Feron, get your ass off my couch. You've been here all damn week eating all my food and not replacing it. Get to the store and buy groceries, don't come back unless you have everything on this list." He transferred a rather long list to Feron's omni tool.

Feron looked it over. "Alright,  as soon as this vid ends I'll go."  
  
"No,  you get your ass moving now because the longer you wait, the less likely you'll get up or you'll find another excuse not to go. So get moving." He grabbed Feron's legs off the table and dropped them,  then yanked him up off the couch and pushed him toward the door.  
  
_Like hell, I'm not going now, not with that woman on the way._ Feron walked down to the end of the hall and pushed the button for the elevator; he could see Kolyat looking out at him from the reflection of the metal doors. As soon as he saw Kolyat go back in the apartment, he ran into the emergency stairs. He kept the door cracked just enough to see who would come off the elevator. If the woman happened to use the stairs then maybe he could talk his way into getting to know her, maybe right there in the stairway before she went into Kolyat's apartment.

He checked the time on his omni tool, then guessed at how long ago Kolyat made that call. He had about a twenty-minute wait yet,  so he filled the time with imagining all the ways he would fuck that human.

 

* * *

  
  
When the elevator doors opened no one stepped out or got on, Feron watched and waited but nothing. He eased the door open and heard a door open a short way down the hall.  He saw Kolyat's blue head pop out of his doorway then back in quickly. _Damn it; that woman was cloaked._ She had made it to Kolyat's door without him seeing who it was.  _Shit shit shit_. He punched the wall then shook his hand hoping he just didn't break it. After flexing his fingers and shaking it some more, he decided to wait another few minutes then sneak up to the door.  
  
He kept an eye on the door and his omni tool. He gave them 10 minutes,  by now they were probably naked and fucking like animals. He used the bypass hack because he knew Kolyat would change the code once he had left,  bastard still hadn't learned that it wouldn't stop him from entering the damn apartment. The door slid open with barely a swish, and he peeked around the entrance.  When he didn't see anything, he went inside.

Sure enough, he heard them in the bedroom. "That's it, suck me harder. God's that feels so good." He heard several moans, then Kolyat asked the woman if she was ready, she must have agreed. "Good, you better take it all tonight. Now open wide." He moved as quietly to the door as he could, and heard the woman's groans and Kolyat's pants. "Mmm,  groan again. You've almost got it all, just a little more, then I'm going to go harder. Tap my leg if you need me to stop."  
  
Feron eased himself near to the floor and looked around the corner.  The female had her back turned to the door again. He watched as Kolyat took a firm grip on her head and started to thrust into her mouth, slowly at first then harder. Kolyat had his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he fucked her mouth. Their combined groans were filling the small room to the point where Feron could barely stand it. Kolyat let out a hiss and a low groan as Feron watched him thrust one last time into her mouth. "Swallow it all,  don't spill it," he heard Kolyat growl out in a rough voice. "Now lick me clean."  
  
She stood up in front of Kolyat, ran her hands over his chest then circled his neck, he put his hands on her thighs and lifted her. Feron watched as those smooth legs wrapped around that blue scaled body as Kolyat carried her to the bed.  Kolyat stopped near the edge, holding onto the woman who lowered her upper body down on the bed. Kolyat grunted then shifted enough to thrust into her body.

Feron had undone his pants and was stroking himself again while trying to watch the two of them fucking.  He was dying to know who it was and was so close to seeing. If only Kolyat's ass wasn't in the way,  and he really didn't want to look at that.  
  
The two on the bed changed position. Feron got a good look at her ass and almost groaned. As she sank on Kolyat's cock, he was using his finger to play with that puckered hole. She started to ride him slowly as his finger circled that tiny hole. Feron couldn't see what she did, but he heard what sounded like a cap popping. He stood up just a little bit to try and see.  Kolyat was balls deep in her while she squeezed lube on his fingers. He went back to circling her asshole with his lube-coated fingers, this time spreading the lube around. Feron almost came when Kolyat's fused fingers started to go in her ass, and she groaned. She began to ride him again once his finger was knuckle deep in her. "Come for me; then I'll fuck your ass. It's always so tight and hot."  
  
Feron couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, quietly undressed and slipped inside the room. The amount of noise those two were making he could have clomped around in heavy armor and still wouldn't be heard. But he took one slow step at a time, listening as both of the two on the bed were moaning and grunting.

When he made it to the foot of the bed,  the woman's ass was in front of him.  Kolyat still sliding his fingers in and out as she rode his cock.  He reached out and ran his hand over her ass cheek.  
  
She froze and dropped her head into the crook of Kolyat's neck. Kolyat's eyes popped open the second she stopped. "Feron, what the fuck are you doing man?  Get the hell out of here." Kolyat watched as Feron continued to fondle the woman's ass. 

"I don't give a shit who she is anymore; I want her. We're friends man, share. She's so hot, all I want is to fuck her, even if it's only once. It doesn't matter if I don't see her face. I just want to be balls deep inside her, like you are."

Feron held his breath and continued to grope the woman's ass; he heard her whisper something to Kolyat but couldn't make out what was said. "You sure?" Feron saw the woman nod into Kolyat's shoulder. "You keep your fucking mouth shut about this Feron whether you see her face or not, not one word to anyone. It will be the last thing you ever do."  
  
Kolyat withdrew from the female and slid up the bed further.  She crawled her way up to him.  Feron could see the wetness on her thighs and around her center. His cock twitched and ached from how hard he was; he could barely wait to feel what it's like to slide his dick into her. He followed behind her silently thanking Shepard for letting Kolyat have this huge kick ass bed.  
  
When she reached Kolyat, she paused and leaned in to give him an open mouth kiss, then whispered to him. He heard Kolyat let out a laugh. "She said to close your eyes and keep them closed.  She wants to taste the rainbow, to see if you taste like candy as well as look like it. Unless I tell you otherwise, if you open them, you leave and good luck seeing the sun come up in the morning." Feron readily agreed, his cock dripping precum in anticipation of having those lips close around him.  
  
Feron shut his eyes and tipped his head back for good measure.  He heard Kolyat grunt, and the bed moved slightly; then he felt her hot breath on the head of his engorged cock. "Holy hell, " he groaned as the first swipe of that hot, wet tongue licked him from base to tip. His hand went to her head as he had seen Kolyat's had been when she was doing this to him. She stopped for a few seconds, and he felt the bed shift again, he was tempted to open his eyes until he heard Kolyat growl a warning.  
  
He listened to a slight hiss coming from the woman and a grunt from Kolyat. Then the woman's mouth was back on him again. Those hot lips closed around the head of his cock, and her mouth lowered on him, her tongue flat against him. He groaned then felt her grunt; Kolyat must be starting to fuck her. "You can watch me fuck her as she takes you in her mouth,  but don't drop your eyes to her head."  Feron opened his eyes and carefully glanced to where Kolyat had his hands on the woman's hips; that bastard was buried deep in her ass.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, as he watched Kolyat slowly withdraw and ease back into her. Feron felt her mouth slide down over him, his cock going deep down her throat as Kolyat increased the pace and Feron hissed. The woman had swallowed him all,  her nose and lips bumping against the scales of his groin.  
  
"Hold her head still, slowly slide your cock down her throat,  if it becomes too much for her, she will tap you on the leg. If she does, you are to pull out immediately. Understand?" Kolyat hissed out to him as he slid into her ass again in one slow, steady push and groaned. Feron only grunted as her head once more came down on him. "God's, you're tight tonight." Kolyat hissed out as he pushed in deeper still,  his hands squeezing her ass as he started to move in her.  
  
Feron fumbled a little but finally got the rhythm. Pushing his cock down her throat as Kolyat withdrew, then doing the opposite. The woman was moaning and shaking, Feron felt his balls tighten, the fire burning in his belly. "Damn it, I'm going to come already," he hissed through clenched teeth. Kolyat pushed into her hard as Feron did,  sending his cock all the way down her throat.  He threw his head back on a shout as he came,  feeling her throat constrict around him as she swallowed. "Holy fuck, woman," he said shakily,  his hand stroking the back of her head.  
  
Feron closed his eyes as he slid out of her mouth,  then watched as Kolyat started to fuck her faster. Kolyat buried his cock in her ass so deep; his balls were hitting against her pussy.  Their bodies were coming together making slapping sounds that were barely heard over their grunts,  groans, and her scream as she came. "Almost there.  Take it a little more." Kolyat groaned out pushing in deep and hard several more times before bottoming out in her, his shout following. He held her to him as his breaths came out in low, hard pants. Slowly and carefully he withdrew before sitting back on his heels. Feron fell sideways on the bed with his eyes closed and his breathing still ragged, then rolled to his back.  
  
He felt the bed shift again, and he heard Kolyat groan. A whisper of sound,  then Kolyat taking a deep breath before letting it out. "He's not ready yet. I need to shower. Feron,  you know the rules. If you want her, take her from behind." He got up and smacked the woman on the ass,  causing her to hiss at him, then headed to the shower.  
  
He felt the bed move and the woman sigh.  He opened his eyes just enough to see her facing away from him. He reached out and ran a hand down her back, palming and massaging her ass. He rolled to his side and moved closer.  She froze, drew her arm up over her head blocking out most of her face. Feron buried his head into the back of her neck and reached around her. He ran his hand along her well-toned body. Over her flat abdomen and up to her breasts where he massaged them, tugged and lightly pinched her nipples. When she let out a groan, he nuzzled the back of her head. He slid his palm back down her body,  his fused fingers skimmed across a tiny strip of short hair and dipped to that scorching hot pussy of hers.  
  
His finger played with her,  dipped into her, circled her clit without touching it. Her groans were becoming ragged. She ground into his hand; her ass pressed firmly against his rapidly hardening cock. When he felt her give out a moan and shiver he quickly raised her leg and pushed it up toward her shoulder, she was wide open to him.

"Keep your leg there. I'm going to fuck you hard until you scream." He whispered near her ear as he adjusted himself and started to slide his erect cock against her. After he had teased her for a minute,  he lined himself up and slid into the hot cavern.  His groan echoed in the room. He draped her leg up over his arm and splayed his hand against her abdomen. He slid his other arm under her pillow and grasped the edge of the mattress. He started to slide in and out of her,  adjusting himself to be able to push deeper and harder all while not being able to see her face. When he got the position just right,  she sucked in her breath and let out a small moan. He answered with a growl and started to thrust hard into her. "That's it, woman. Let me hear you. Your pussy feels so good, so damn hot." He was grunting and panting out as he growled in her ear. "You like being fucked like this?"

The woman panted and cried out as she held herself still, Feron fucked her hard and fast. Her breathing was becoming harsh. "More. Fuck me harder."  
  
Kolyat was walking from the kitchen with the last bottle of water when he heard the headboard banging hard against the wall and the sounds of the two having sex. _Feron was gonna shit himself when he finds out who he is in there trying to fuck through the wall_. He twisted off the top and went into the bedroom, sprawled on the small chair facing them and watched.

Her breasts were bouncing,  the throaty groans and gasps from them both were loud in the room. Feron it seemed was taking her as hard as he could, and from the sounds coming from her, she loved it. He stroked his hard cock with his one hand and smirked at her as she licked her lips while another drell was pounding inside her.  
  
Several minutes later, Feron thrust into the woman and shouted as he emptied himself into her. He felt her muscles contract around him and pulled him deeper into her. "Damn, you're one hell of a fuck." He said to her,  his voice raspy and hoarse from the shouting and groans for the last couple of hours.

Kolyat stood up, and they all moved around a bit until he had pulled down the covers and they all slipped under them. She ran her hands over Kolyat's chest,  kissed him then reached back and stroked Feron on the hip and thigh. She moved her hand back down to Kolyat's rock hard cock and stroked him several seconds before he rolled her to her back, put his cock between her breasts and squeezed them around him. He thrust into her several minutes before he grunted and came on her, some of it landed on her face and mouth. She licked her lips, and he grinned down at her before he slid out between her coated breasts and laid back down beside her.

 

* * *

  
  
Feron grinned and stretched in the bed,  damn what a night.  The first human he ever had, the first blowjob he ever had, that woman was the best fuck he'd ever had.  Yep, the best night he's ever had. And to top it off he got to sleep in this awesome bed and not the couch without getting his ass kicked by Kolyat. He heard a low chuckle and froze, the woman was still here and apparently awake.

"Good morning, Feron. We hope you slept well." Kolyat said to him.  
  
They watched as Feron put an arm over his eyes. He still had the grin on his face. "Hell yeah,  best night ever."  
  
"We decided to keep this arrangement. As long as you keep your fucking mouth shut, you can open your eyes." Kolyat told him.

Feron swallowed and slowly removed his arm.  He turned his head towards them before he opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Feron." Commander Shepard grinned at him. Kolyat just started laughing at the look on his friend's face.  
  
"Holy fucking hell."  
  
"You know, you do taste a bit like candy. I may have to have another taste." She said cheekily to him, as she watched his cock harden under her gaze.  
  
_Goddess of Oceans,  I just fucked Commander fucking Shepard ...and I can't wait to do it again._ That was the last coherent thought he had for the next several hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when stories pop into my head and won't leave until I write it. Well, this is one of them. Going back into my little hidy- hole to work on the other stories, maybe I can actually get a new chapter wrote on one of them now that this is out of my head.


End file.
